During flight, an aircraft often encounters moisture at low ambient air temperatures, which may cause ice to form on the aircraft. Ice accumulation can negatively impact the performance of the aircraft and/or may be hazardous. Accordingly, an anti-ice system may be used to heat certain components of the aircraft to prevent ice from forming or accumulating. In some cases, however, aircraft components can be damaged by an anti-ice system due to overheat or rapid temperature changes.